


Ace's Chustin Fics

by AceLotti



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: (I'll warn you), Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm moving all my Dalton fics to AO3 from Tumblr, Kidfic, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, all the fun stuff, so there's a bit of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a complication of ALL my Chustin Drabbles that I had put on Tumblr and am now moving to AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and Me

“Do you have to go in the morning?” It seemed like the only question Charlie had the capability of asking all day. “Do you really have to leave me?”

“I don’t want to,” Justin replied sadly. He sat on the edge of Charlie’s bed and pulled off his shirt, preparing for sleep. “But I’m expected back in England…”

“Fuck England,” Charlie said. “Stay here with me,” the sadness in Charlie’s voice just tore at Justin’s heart. He turned to see Charlie hugging his knees, staring out the window into the starry sky. Justin crawled across the bed and knelt behind Charlie, wrapping his arms and an embrace around the former Windsor.

“I wish I could,” Justin whispered into his shoulder before kissing the side of Charlie’s face by his ear. Charlie let his head fall back onto Justin’s shoulders. “You have no idea how appealing the thought is of just not getting on that plane tomorrow and running away with you.”

“Let’s do it,” Charlie said. He turned in Justin’s arms, facing the Brit. “Let’s run away, you and me J.” Justin was almost taken aback at how sure Charlie was of all this. “You and me.”

“You and me,” Justin said, leaning forward and kissing the boy in his arms.


	2. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is trying to get Charlie's attention in class

“Stop throwing paper at me!”

“Stop falling asleep!”

“It’s not my fault our teacher is the captian of monotone…”

“Yes it is you signed up for the class!”

Charlie and Justin bickered quietly as their English teacher droned on about…Charlie wasn’t actually sure. Justin tossed him a note that hit him in the side of the head.

“I am awake you know,” Charlie said. “Stop that!”

“It’s a note, just read it,” Justin said. He stuck his tongue out at Charlie, who opened the piece of scrap paper and read Justin’s scribble. Immediately, Charlie let out a loud laugh before he could possibly stop himself. Mr. Lowman, a sixty-something old man, marched over to the prefects who had both blanched as he held out his hand for Charlie to place the note in.

The class watched as Lowman read the note, paled, looked between Charlie and Justin, blinked, and then placed the note back on the desk before going back to teaching.

Once class was dismissed, Charlie and Justin rushed out with their classmates.

“So?” Justin asked, waving the note in Charlie’s face before placing it in his pocket. His other hand reached out and took Charlie’s as they walked.

“Do I want you and I to fuck-like-rabbits in the back of class to see if Lowman will notice?” He asked, repeating exactly what Justin had written in his note. They both laughed loudly and Charlie gave Justin’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t you think Lowman will keep a better eye on us now that he read that?”

“Guess I’ll just have to pass you dirty notes in class instead,” Justin smirked, kissing Charlie quickly before heading off to his next class.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the fic on my tumblr[ here](http://ashabadash.tumblr.com/post/7835326480/do-you-have-to-go-in-the-morning-it-seemed-like)


End file.
